


Strigoi

by Aledane



Series: Omertà angst fest [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, nan sérieux y a que ça, si on considère que Omertà c'est le canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: "La nouvelle lui vient trop tard ou peut-être trop tôt. Un message de l’Échassier, pour une fois bref et succinct, avec en pièce jointe un document officiel en bas duquel s’étire la signature acérée d’Elias."Ou : une alternative à ce qui s'est passé pour Bohort et Léodagan durant les cinq ans entre Omertà pt1 et pt2
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Series: Omertà angst fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Strigoi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L’Omertà](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178783) by [yvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain). 



> Tumblr user Yy20 : "j'espère que tu réalises que tu vas écrire un truc et que ma réaction sera seulement "could have been worse""  
> Moi : ok

La nouvelle lui vient trop tard ou peut-être trop tôt. Un message de l’Échassier, pour une fois bref et succinct, avec en pièce jointe un document officiel en bas duquel s’étire la signature acérée d’Elias. Les lignes noires semblent déchirer l’écran de son ordinateur et Léodagan reste de longues minutes sans comprendre, à lire et relire les mots insensés comme s’ils allaient finir par se réaligner sous ses yeux.

« _Je suis désolé._ » fait l’Échassier au téléphone lorsque Léodagan finit par l’appeler pour lui demander ces quoi ces conneries et qu’est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu m’envoies ça ? « _Tu m’avais demandé de garder un œil sur eux, je te tiens au courant. Ils vont faire la cérémonie le 15 de ce mois-ci._ »

« Comment c’est possible ? » siffle Léodagan. Sa voix résonne dans le silence de la planque, réverbérée par les murs de pierre centenaires. « _Merde_ , comment c’est _possible_ _!_ »

Le téléphone, lorsqu’il s’écrase contre le sol, éclate dans un bruit d’os brisés.

* * *

C’est une petite ville de province aux maisons de briques, avec une place bordée d’arbres et quelques terrasses rangées à cause du mauvais temps. Léodagan n’a pas le cœur à écraser son mégot de cigarette sur les pavés : ça fait trop sacrilège, comme défigurer un tombeau.

Il essaie d’imaginer à quoi devait ressembler le Bohort d’ici, avant le département K, avant Claudas, avant Dorin, avant _lui_. Un gamin aux yeux noirs, dégingandé, la coupe au bol, fragile et délicat d’une manière que son Bohort à lui avait cessé d’être bien avant qu’ils ne se rencontrent. L’image est difficile à appréhender. Trop étrange, trop lointaine. Même à son arrivée au département, Bohort avait perdu beaucoup de l’enfant qu’il avait dû être.

C’est pourtant cette image que ses parents ont dû voir, allongée dans sa boite puis recouverte de terre. Leur petit garçon parti pour ne jamais revenir.

Le cimetière s’étale comme un champignon sur le flan de l’église, à peine protégé par une barrière de fer qui laisse des traces de rouilles sur la main de Léodagan. Les arbres verdoyants dressés entre les tombes sont comme autant de traits d’humour de carabin. Le gravier crisse sous ses pieds comme du verre pilé.

Voir la pierre, étonnamment, c’est pas le pire. Elle est trop propre, trop claire, trop calligraphiée de _Fils aimé et ami très cher_ , de dates qui ne veulent rien dire et de lettres qui plongent. Non, le pire c’est la terre fraichement remuée, les fleurs pas encore fanées, la petite plaque frappée d’un K évocateur.

À travers le film transparent qui entoure une des gerbes de fleurs, il reconnait l’écriture tremblante d’Yvain.

Il revient au Brésil avec le cœur au bord des lèvres et un cadavre sur le siège d’à côté.

.

La première fois qu’il voit une paire d’yeux noirs le fixer à travers la foule, il se dit que c’est juste une impression. Un jeu de lumière dans les vitres infinies de l’aéroport de Guarulhos, sur lequel son esprit embrumé a trébuché sans le vouloir.

Puis une main se glisse dans la sienne. Froide, la peau dure comme une pierre.

« Ça fait longtemps, mon amour. » murmure une voix à son oreille. « Dommage qu’il ait fallu ça pour te faire revenir. »

Il rate son vol, trop occupé à vomir sa bile dans la cuvette d’une des toilettes de l’aéroport. Une bouteille de vodka duty-free achève de rincer le goût. Tout du long, la main froide caresse son dos, ses cheveux, son dos, sa joue.

« C’est normal, mon amour. » le rassure Bohort de cette voix si douce que Léodagan n’a jamais su oublier en trois ans de planque. « Tu verras, on s’y habitue. »

* * *

C’est l’été. São Luis brûle, São Luis flambe, et Léodagan frissonne contre le corps froid étendu contre le sien.

Il doute que l’entrepôt pourri où lui et l’autre con de Verinus ont trouvé refuge ait jamais eu la clim, mais la chair de poule qui hérisse sa peau est bien réelle. Il contemple, hypnotisé, le lent cheminement de deux doigts de glace sur son torse.

« C’est dommage, quand même. » fait Bohort, un sourire triste peint sur ses lèvres fines. « Que je sois mort en pensant que tu ne m’avais jamais aimé. »

Léodagan serre la mâchoire. « C’est pas vrai. Je t’aimais, je t’ai toujours aimé. »

Le visage de Bohort est une œuvre d’art, tout en porcelaine froide, yeux d’obsidienne, dents de perles lorsqu’un énième sourire sans joie tend sa bouche : « Comment j’aurais pu savoir ? Je t’ai cru. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire d’autre ? »

Son corps rigide plaque celui de Léodagan contre le lit grinçant, il se penche, caresse sa joue du bout des doigts. « Je ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Les lèvres de Bohort sont froides, si froides contre les siennes. Des mains glacées se drapent autour de sa nuque et Léodagan veut hurler, se débattre, mettre en morceau ce putain de spectre qui l’étrangle de baisers et pose ses griffes contre sa poitrine, un peu comme une menace, un peu comme une promesse.

Mais pour tous ces réflexes d’animal acculé face au prédateur, il y a une trop grande part de lui qui ne rêve de rien d’autre que de se laisser déchiqueter. Il serre Bohort contre lui, écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes, goûte au souffle du monstre et prie _venge-toi, venge-toi, je t’en prie, venge-toi, je suis si fatigué, mon amour_.

La voix de Bohort semble faire écho à ses pensées, douce et chaude et si, _si_ réelle : « Mon amour. » Ses murmures se logent dans la poitrine de Léodagan comme des lames de rasoir. « Mon amour, laisse-toi faire. »

Il ferme les yeux. Les mains glacées glissent sur sa poitrine et déchirent son cœur en deux.

* * *

Napoli ne réchauffe pas ses os transis, même avec le soleil qui rase la crête éventrée du Vésuve à l’horizon. Léodagan contemple sans trop la voir la chaise qu’il vient d’éclater contre le sol, les doigts plantés d’échardes ensanglantées et le bourdonnement des ordinateurs en fond sonore.

« Pourquoi t’es là. » murmure-t-il, à peine un filet de voix qui résonne entre les murs du caveau qu’il a eu la bonne idée de choisir comme planque. « Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? T’étais censé reconstruire ta vie, m’oublier, _merde !_ »

Bohort glisse un pouce sous son menton, le force à croiser son regard. « C’est mal me connaitre, Leo. »

« Ça fait aucun putain de _sens_ ! » rugit Léodagan. « Tu m’as laissé crever au fond d’une cellule ! C’est pas _logique_ que tu‒ »

La phrase meurt au bout de ses lèvres. Quelque chose qui ressemble salement à de la tendresse traverse le visage figé en face de lui.

« Je voulais juste que ça s’arrête. » murmure Bohort. Son pouce effleure le coin de la bouche de Léodagan, lui arrachant un frisson au passage.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il, et il déteste tellement la manière dont sa voix se brise sur la dernière syllabe, déteste tout de cette putain de vie où chaque pas en avant ne fait qu’accélérer la gangrène qui le ronge chaque jour un peu plus. « Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? »

Bohort pose son front contre le sien. Sa respiration réveille la chair de poule sur la joue de Léodagan. « J’avais tué l’amour de ma vie. » soupire-t-il.

Puis, avec un sourire narquois : « Chacun son tour, hein ? »

Et Léodagan répète, comme un automate : « Chacun son tour. »


End file.
